Why? Because I Love You
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: "Kau akan mati seminggu lagi" "Aku ingin hidup." "Cepatlah sembuh" Tsuna mengalami penyakit yang tak dapat disembuhkan lagi. ia akan mati dalam seminggu.
1. Chapter 1

[Senin]

'Ugh, gawat. Ke-kepalaku sa-sakit sekali!' seorang remaja lelaki tengah duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Helaian brunettenya menjadi klimis, penuh dengan keringat.

Tak ada yang mengetahui karena ia duduk di pojok belakang. Semua siswa disana hanya terfokus pada seorang sensei yang sedang mengajarkan nilai mutlak.

"He? Tsu-Tsuna! Ada apa denganmu?!" beruntung ada salah satu teman remaja yang dipanggil Tsuna tersebut menyadarinya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-"

BRUUK.

Tsuna sudah limbung dilantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin membelai pelan rambut Tsuna. Membuat sang brunette memejamkan matanya. Kota Namimori tampak dari sini. Hee? Heran? Ia sekarang bukan berada di UKS. Ia benci UKS. Begitu ia sadar dan bisa bergerak, Tsuna langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berada ditempat yang paling ia sukai diseluruh kota ini. Atap sekolahnya. Tsuna menyandarkan tangannya pada teralis sekolah. Tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Penyakit ini, tak dapat disembuhkan lagi, aku-" Tsuna tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Hmh," Tsuna sontak menoleh, terdapat orang lain di depan pintu yang tersambung dengan bagian dalam gedung.

Sang brunette mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Siapa kau? Kau tak memakai seragam Namimori,"

Pemuda raven di depan pintu tersebut cukup tersentak kemudian menyeringai. "Belum pernah ada orang yang dapat melihatku,"

"Apa kau hantu?" tanya Tsuna. Setahunya dia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat roh atau apalah itu.

"Aku? Hantu? Hmp, konyol. Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari pada mereka." Kata pemuda raven itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati Tsuna.

Tsuna tak mengerti maksudnya.

Pemuda raven itu sekarang tepat berada di depan Tsuna. Tsuna kikuk. Pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang pendek itu mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya.

"Aku-

.

.

.

Malaikat kematianmu,"

.

.

.

**Title: "Why?!" "Because I Love You"**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, dll –w-**

**Warning : AU, shonen-ai, TYPOS, OOC, CHARA DEATH, Angst tapi ga sedih **

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira yang punya KHR, Kai cuma minjem chara **

.

.

.

"Ha-Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda," Tsuna memundurkan tubuhnya.

Sang raven memutar bola matanya. Pertanda ia tak bercanda.

Tsuna mengetahuinya, "Apa kau akan mengambil nyawaku sekarang?"

"Tidak, tapi seminggu lagi." Katanya. "Dan ada satu hal yang membuatku tertarik."

"Hee? Apa itu?" tanya sang brunette. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dirimu yang bisa melihatku." Pemuda tersebut nyandarkan punggungnya pada teralis.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya ada satu manusia didunia ini yang dapat melihat malaikat. Dan itu kamu. Heh, menarik"

"Siapa namamu?" Tsuna teringat sesuatu.

Pemuda tersebut menatap sang brunette. "Hibari."

Tsuna kembali kerumahnya diikuti oleh Hibari di belakangnya. Malaikat maut akan datang kepadamu dan akan mengikutimu seminggu sebelum kau mati. Itulah penjelasan dari Hibari. Tsuna mulai menerimanya.

"Tadaima!" terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampakkan kepala sang brunette.

"Okaeri! Tsu-kun!" seorang ibu dengan wajah ceria langsung datang menghampiri. "Mama masak ramen! Agar kau cepat sembuh!"

Tsuna tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai ibu seperti orang dihadapannya tersebut. Kemudian ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk. Walau seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ia akan bertahan. Sampai hari itu datang.

"…" Hibari hanya menatap kepergian Tsuna dengan wajah datar.

Malaikat berbeda dari roh. Mereka terbuat dari cahaya. Seperti bintang yang berawal dari kumpulan cluster mungkin? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hibari. Walaupun ia seorang malikat kematian, ia juga terbuat dari cahaya itu. Malaikat tak mempunyai perasaan. Mereka jauh lebih menyedihkan dari manusia.

Tsuna yang telah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus berwarna hijau dan celana pendek langsung pergi ke meja makan. Wajahnya agak pucat. "Kaa-san,"

"Ya? Ah, kau mau teh, Tsu-kun?" Tanya Nana –nama dari ibu Tsuna-

"Um!" Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

Nana memberikan secangkir teh tersebut. Kemudian duduk di depan Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum. Sembari menerima cangkir teh tersebut. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

DEG!

'Ga-Gawat!' Tsuna menekan dadanya. Pengelihatannya semakin kabur.

Nana yang membelakangi Tsuna langsung membalikkan badannya, "Ada apa Tsu-

BRUKK!

"TSU-KUN! TSU-KUN!"

Nana menghampiri Tsuna sambil menangis.

Hibari yang sedari tadi hanya berada dipojok ruangan hanya berbisik lirih.

"Melodrama akan segera dimulai,"

.

.

.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Mengatur intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Walaupun tempat itu tidak begitu terang. Warna putih langsung mendominasi pengelihatan Tsuna.

'Ah, aku dirumah sakit ya?' Tsuna menebak. Melihat sekeliling dan membenarkan hipotesanya sendiri.

"Tsuna!" suara yang akrab ditelinga Tsuna memasuki pendengarannya. Membuat empunya menoleh. "Syukurlah Kau sadar!"

"Tou-san," Ini mimpi'kan? Tou-sannya disini! Tou-san yang tak pernah pulang.

Disamping pria helaian mayonnaise –yang diketahui adalah ayah Tsuna- terdapat Nana yang sedang tidur dalam duduknya.

"Tou-san, okaeri." Suara Tsuna semakin melemah.

Mata Iemitsu berkaca-kaca. "Ya, cepatlah sembuh, Tsuna. Tou-san akan mengajakmu ke pantai, ya?"

Air mata Tsuna mengalir. 'Aku akan mati seminggu lagi, tapi-' Tsuna menghapus air matanya dengan selimut rumah sakit. "Ya, akan kutunggu, Tou-san,"

"Yosh! Tidurlah!" Iemitsu mengusap rambut Tsuna. "Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Tou-san akan membawa pulang ibumu ini,"

Tsuna mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Tou-san,"

Iemitsu telah menggendong Nana mengacungkan jempolnya. "Tentu!"

BLAM!

Setelah itumereka berdua keluar. Meninggal Tsuna sendiri. Ia menatap jendela. Nampak Hibari sedang duduk disana.

"Hei, Hibari-san," membuat Hibari menoleh. "Salahkah aku jika aku berdoa pada Tuhan, aku ingin hidup lebih lama."

Hibari tersentak.

Air mata Tsuna turun.

"Ini takdir Tuhan." Kata Hibari datar."Aku tak tahu."

"Aku, ingin hidup," suara Tsuna mulai parau. "Salahkah?"

Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen kepada ibunya. Tsuna menarik baju khas shinigami hitam yang dikenakan Hibari. Ironis. Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang disia-siakan oleh orang lain dalam hal umur.

Manusia memang aneh. Mereka tak pernah mensyukuri sesuatu.

Tsuna berhenti menangis. "Kalau permintaan itu tak dapat kau kabulkan, tak apa."

Hibari mengernyit.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bahagia," Tsuna menatap mata Hibari.

Hibari tetap diam.

"Aku akan menunggu mereka disurga," Tsuna tersenyum dihadapan Hibari. Bekas air matanya masih terlihat jelas.

"Ya, semoga." Jawab Hibari. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Pertemuan antara Tsuna yang bisa melihat malaikat. Hibari sang malaikat yang tak punya ekspresi dan dingin. Mempertemukan takdir yang rumit ini. Kegelisahan, air mata, tawa, pengorbanan. Inikah hidup?

.

.

.

To be Continued

A/N

*diglare sama readers*

KABOOORRRRRR!

Tsuna: Ka-Kai-chan! Tunggu!

e-etto, Kai bilang, HW sama Its tough, dia… err—lu-lupa jalan ceritanya!

Jadi? Mind to read and review?


	2. Chapter 2

[Selasa]

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Dan Tsuna sudah terduduk dalam keadaan sadar. Ia sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Dua kasur lainnya kosong. Beruntung sekali ia, setidaknya ia ditempatkan pada kasur yang disebelah kanannya langsung jendela.

"Sudah pagi, ohayo," kata Tsuna pada sebuah meja laci kosong -menurut orang lain- "Hibari-san,"

"Hn," Hibari hanya menggumam.

Tsuna kemudian membuka jendela. Berharap angin akan masuk. Dan ia akan merasakan terpaan sinar matahari yang hangat. Tsunayoshi mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Wah, lihat! Anjing itu lucu sekali!" kata Tsuna bahagia.

"Hee? Pengelihatanmu boleh juga." tiba-tiba Hibari sudah duduk di pinggiran jendela tersebut.

"Memangnya apa salahnya?" Tsuna menatap Hibari.

Hibari memutar bola matanya. Malas menjawab pertanyaan konyol tersebut. "Ini lantai empat."

"Eheh, aku tak merasa seperti itu." Tsuna menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Hei, Hibari-san umur berapa?"

"Kelihatannya?" Hibari menarik sebelah alisnya. Pertanda melecehkan.

"E- enam belas?" terka sang brunnete.

"Tahun ini umurku sembilan ratus dua puluh tujuh tahun," kata Hibari tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hi hi hi," mendengar suatu tawa kecil, Hibari menoleh. Membuatnya melihat wajah Tsuna yang sedang tertawa kecil. "Aku tak menyangka bahwa Hibari-san sangat tua. Tapi kenapa wajahmu tak berubah menjadi kakek-kakek?"

"Begitu lahir malaikat tak pernah menjadi bayi maupun menjadi tua sampai mereka mati." Hibari tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi es-nya.

"Hee? Sepertinya menyenangkan!" Tsuna berbinar-binar.

Hibari sedikit tertegun melihat wajah Tsuna. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Hibari cukup senang dalam ukuran perasaan seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

Dan malaikat tak mempunyai perasaan.

.

.

.

**Title : Why? Because I Love You (judulnya norak :v )**

**Disclaimer: Punyanya Amano-san! -3- kalo ada yang bilang KHR punya Kai, itu terserah kalian /gampared**

**Warning: shonen ai, typos, gaje, garing, garong /bukan!/, angst tapi ga sedih :"v**

.

.

.

Tsuna menatap langit cerah pagi ini. Atau dibilang siang? Sekarang pukul setengah sebelas. Ah, dalam penentuan waktu di Inggris, ini masih pagi! Sudahlah, itu tak penting. Sang brunnete memejamkan matanya saat hembusan angin datang. Sebenarnya ia cukup bosan dikamar rumah sakit seperti ini terus. Walaupun ia benci rumah sakit dan sejenisnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang diotaknya. "Hei Hibari-san! Ayo main Truth or Dear!"

Hibari yang sedari tadi duduk dikasur kosong yang berada di tengah deretan kasur menatap sang brunnete. Kemudian menarik alisnya. "Hn,"

"Tunggu! Kau tahu permainan itu?!" rupanya membuat Tsuna cukup shock.

"Tentu saja," Hibari melangkah menuju kasur Tsuna. "Aku tahu semua tentang manusia."

"Hee? Kerennya!" sang brunnete berbinar-binar. "Yosh! Mari kita mulai!"

Tsuna merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ujung ranjang dan Hibari berada dihadapannya. Dan karena mereka hanya berdua, mereka bermain dengan cara suit. Suitan pertama dimenangkan oleh Hibari.

"Yaaahh," Tsuna meratapi tangannya yang membentuk 'gunting'.

Hibari malah menyeringai.

"Aku pilih Truth saja," Helaian cokelat tersebut pasrah.

"Apa impianmu," kata –yang sangat tidak pantas disebut tanya- Hibari.

"Aku ingin pergi piknik dengan kedua orang tuaku!" manik cokelat yang senada dengan helaian Tsuna nampak berbinar semangat.

"Hee? Menarik." kata Hibari sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lagi.

Permainan kedua dimenangkan oleh Hibari –lagi- yang melebarkan kelima jarinya membentuk 'kertas'.

"Dear," Tsuna pasrah.

"Jadi kucing," Hibari menyeringai dalam hati.

"A-apa? Kucing?!" Tsuna melebarkan mata beserta mulutnya. "Me-meooonngg~"

Dan permainan T Or D itu berlangsung beberapa lama dan selalu dimenangkan oleh Hibari. Heran? Hibari itu malaikat. Keberuntungannya seribu kali diatas manusia normal. Dan ini sudah dear yang ke delapan kalinya.

"Jadi cacing," Hibari menggunakan nada memerintah. Seperti bos saja.

"EEHHH?!" Tsuna mengeluarkan suara highpitch-nya.

DEG!

Seluruh tubuh helaian cokelat tersebut tersentak.

'Ga-gawat! Kambuh lagi!' Tsuna mula meremas baju pada bagian dadanya. "A-agh!"

Hibari menautkan alisnya. "Hei, ayo main sekali lagi!"

Pandangan Tsuna sudah mulai samar. Tapi, melihat wajah Hibari yang serius, Tsuna mengiyakan. Anggukan kepala menjadi kodenya.

Tsuna mengeluarkan 'gunting'. Sedangkan Hibari 'Kertas'. Untuk pertama kalinya Hibari kalah.

"Pilih dear!" Hibari memberi komando.

"De-dear," ucapan Tsuna mulai melemah.

"Katakan 'redakan rasa sakitku'" Hibari sudah siap siaga.

Tsuna langsung mengetahui maksud Hibari. "Re-redakan rasa, sakitku..."

Diiringi dengan itu, Tsuna kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam posisi tidur diatas kasur. Matanya masih sedikit terbuka dan bisa melihat lumayan jelas. Dihadapannya, tampak Hibari yang sedang merapatkan dua jari tangan kanannya. Membaca sesuatu. Dan setelah itu tampak pada dua jari itu sebuah cahaya biru. Kemudian sang raven menempelkan dua jari tersebut di dahi Tsuna.

'Hangat,' batin Tsuna disela-sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Redakan rasa sakitnya," dan cahaya biru tersebut langsung membesar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Tsuna.

Tsuna merasakan kantuk yang hebat. Berakhir dengan dia menutup kedua matanya. Tertidur dengan pulas.

"Hhh," Hibari menghela napas sembari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna. 'Tak kusangka dia enteng begini. Apa tubuhnya dari kapas?'

Dan dilanjutkan dengan membetulkan posisi tidur Tsuna agar sang helaian brunnete nyaman.

.

.

.

Tsuna berada di rumahnya. Tepatnya di belakang pintu menuju ruang keluarga. Tsuna tersentak ketika mendapati seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun membelakanginya.

"Anak itu, aku?!" kata manik cokelat tersebut dengan lirih.

Melihat pundak anak kecil tersebut terlihat bergetar, Tsuna jadi ingin tahu apa yang dilihat oleh dirinya dimasa lalu tersebut. Tsuna kemudian mendekat dan mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka tersebut. Terlihat dua orang yang sangat disayanginya sedang duduk di karpet dengan meja ditengahnya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," lirihnya.

Di depan Tsuna, tampak Nana sedang menangis. Dan Iemitsu mengurut keningnya.

"Kau harus sabar," Iemitsu memulai pembicaraan. "Tsuna akan sembuh,"

Tampaknya Tsuna tahu kemana alur pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, dokter mengatakan bahwa Tsu-kun tak akan bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya," Nana terisak. "Ini salahku!"

Iemitsu merengkuh istrinya. "Tak ada yang harus disalahkan!"

Ibu muda tersebut masih tetap terisak.

"Kau harus kuat! Jika Tsuna melihatmu bersedih, itu akan memperburuk keadaannya!" lanjut Iemitsu sembari mengangkat wajah Nana.

Nana bergeming. "Apa, aku bisa...?"

"Kita berdua pasti bisa!" sang suami meyakinkan.

Tsuna mengingat ini. Ini memori masa kecilnya. Kenapa bisa ia masuk kedalam memorinya sendiri? Mimpikah?

"Tou-san, Kaa-san," Tsuna tanpa sadar menyebut mereka. Lagi.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tsuna perlahan membuka matanya. Seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam pupilnya. Kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali demi mengatur intensitas cahaya matahari yang masuk.

"Masih pagi... ya?" sang brunnete bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan 'masih' tapi sudah pagi. Ohayo, Tsuna." Mata Tsuna bergerak ke arah sumber suara.

"Tou-san," tampak Iemitsu sedang duduk disebelahnya sembari mengaduk cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Kau mau teh?" tawarnya.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Um!"

Iemitsu kemudian membantu Tsuna duduk dari kasurnya dan memberikan cangkir yang dipegangnya tadi. Ternyata isinya teh madu.

"Umm, Tou-san, berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya sang manik cokelat sembari meniup tehnya yang masih panas.

Iemitsu agak tersentak. "selama dua puluh jam,"

"Berarti sekarang rabu?" kebenarannya ditandai oleh anggukan sang Ayah.

[Rabu]

"Memangnya kenapa?" tampaknya Iemitsu agak kepo.

'Aku akan mati dalam beberapa hari lagi.' Tsuna menatap Iemitsu sambil tersenyum. "Tak apa,"

Tanpa sadar Tsuna menatap ke lantai disamping kursi Tou-sannya. Ada sebuah bayangan. Bayangan hitam berbentuk seseorang dengan kimono. Tsuna menoleh kearah yang berlawanan.

'Hibari-san,' tampak Hibari yang tengah membelakanginya. Ia duduk pada sela jendela tersebut.

"Kenapa, Tsuna?" Iemitsu agak heran dengan anaknya yang sedang memperhatikan jendela kosong tersebut.

Tsuna menggeleng. "Eh, mana Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san dirumah, sedang memasakkanmu sesuatu," jawab Iemitsu. "Yosh! Tou-san mau kerja dulu! Sebentar lagi Kaa-san datang! Tak apa kan?"

Tsuna memberi senyum terbaiknya. Walau agak berat. "UM!"

BLAAM!

Hibari melompat turun. Suara benturan antara kakinya dan lantai tak terdengar. Karena ia malaikat tentu saja. Hibari tak pernah membuat gaduh. Termasuk mencabut nyawa manusia.

"Nee, Hibari-san mau buah?" Tsuna menyodorkan sekeranjang apel. Pemberian Iemitsu tentu saja.

"Percuma saja aku makan itu." Hibari mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Tsuna. "Aku tak pernah lapar. Lagipula malaikat tak mempunyai indera perasa"

"Ahh, sayang sekali," Tsuna mengunyah apelnya. " Padahal ini enak,"

Hibari menarik sebelah alisnya. "Hoo? Benarkah?"

"Sangat," dan potongan apel itu ditelannya.

"Aku jadi ingin mencobanya," ambigu.

Mata Tsuna membulat ketika Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat bibir Tsuna. Nafas Tsuna berhenti sejenak. Terkejut.

"Bibirmu yang manis, " Hibari telah menarik kepalanya kembali. Jilatan yang singkat.

"Me-mesuummm!"

Hibari tersenyum tipis. Tsuna tak tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukan Hibari adalah untuk mengurangi penyakitnya perlahan.

'Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan rasa sakit.' Hibari memperhatikan wajah Tsuna yang memerah. Lucu.

Sang raven mengambil sebuah note kecil kemudian mencoret sebuah kalimat dan menuliskan sesuatu yang baru.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Meninggal pada : Minggu pukul 12.00 malam_

_Ia akan meninggal karena -coret__penyakitnyacoret- __dalam tidurnya._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Dari sini mulai kerasa romance nyempil dikit wehehe :v

Setelah ini Kai akan hiatus sekitar 6 bulan lagiii~~~

Jaga diri baik-baik minna-san ^^

Mind to Read and Review? ^^ ini MAKSA lohhh #tendang


End file.
